five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Toy Chica
Were you looking for Adventure Toy Chica's counterparts?: Adventure Chica or Adventure Nightmare Chica or Adventure Withered Chica or Adventure Phantom Chica or even Adventure Jack-O-Chica? "Let's Party!" - Toy Chica's loading message Toy Chica one of the starter characters in Fnaf World first appearing in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as one of the main antagonists and a newer and shinier version of Chica. Toy Chica is a yellow chicken animatronic with electric blue eyes and rosy pink eyelids, with her rosy pink cheeks and her rosy pink garment. She wears a white bib with triangles of different colors, and unlike the other Chicas, her bib reads "LET'S PARTY!" instead of the usual "LET'S EAT!!!". She carries a pink cupcake with large blue eyes and a striped candle, with a plate on the bottom of it, and half of her legs/feet are orange, which is different from her original design in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Toy Chica, Withered Chica, Chica, and all Chica's counterparts are all playable characters in FNAF World. She's one of the eight pre-unlocked characters. Dialogue: *Toy Chica: Alrighty! I'm ready for action! *Toy Chica: Bingo! Got him! *Toy Chica: You won't get tired of my voice, will you? *Toy Chica: You won't get tired of my voice, will you? This line gets spead-up and repeated several times. *Toy Chica: You won't get tired of my voice, will you? This line gets slowed-down. *Toy Chica: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! She is a playable character in the game and you can put her in the players party. Adventure Toy Chica and Adventure Chica are very handy characters at start since they act as healers. However later in game they can get easily replaced by Bonnie, Funtime Foxy and some other characters for: Happy Jam (Which heals more than Cupcake) and Gift boxes (Which revives the party with full health) so they loose their usefulness. Toy Chica's attacks are: * (Heals your party.) * (Temporarily boosts your party's stats.) * (Kills all enemies under 30% health.) Which Versions are the best? Nightmare Versions Withered Versions Toy Versions Original Versions Phantom Versions *Adventure Toy Chica was the one of the first Toy Animatronics to be shown in Scott Cawthon's Thank You image, with the other being Toy Bonnie. *Adventure Toy Chica is holding her cupcake on her right hand, unlike her FNAF 2 counterpart, which holds the cupcake using her left hand. **This is similar to Adventure Chica and her other counterpart (excluding Nightmare Chica and Jack-O'-Chica). **Also, unlike her FNAF 2 counterpart, she is duck-billed like her other counterparts. *In her attack animation, she winks. This is referred to how chicks attract men. *Her bio is the phrase on her bib. Battle3.jpg|Toy Chica in Battle Toy chica.gif|Idle animation 2385.png|Icon ToyChicaAttack.gif|Attacking animation Toychicajet.gif|Toy Chica in Foxy Fighters ToyChicaSpin.gif|Toy Chica's animation when she says "You won't get tired of my voice will you?" TChicaTalk.gif|Toy Chica talking in Foxy Fighters Toy chica load.png|Loading screen Character-select-jpg.jpg|Adventure Toy Chica in the Party Creation Fnafworldupdate2.jpeg|Ad. Toy Chica FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Toy Chica in the "Merry Christmas" image. Category:Characters Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Ad.Chicas Category:FNaF World Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pink attack users Category:White attack uses Category:Black attack users Category:Toys Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Female